The last goodbye
by Elizieee
Summary: A continuation of the season finale of season 10, Tony and McGee have gone searching for the elusive Ziva. But when they find her, things are not as good as they want it to be...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys, by now I guess everyone has heard that Cote is leaving NCIS, and I'm sad too, but I wrote this, it's not the best I've ever done, but I was just so overwhelmed by fangirl feels I just had to do this. (I'm so sad that I can't even write a good author's note, oh gosh.)**

**-Eliza**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS at all. If I did, I don't think Cote would be leaving so soon.**

**{Chapter 1}**

"_Ziva?" Tony called, cautiously, as he inched his way around the corner, hoodie brushing along the grimy walls. "Ziva?" In his hands, he gripped a piece of wood, a substitute for the gun he usually had. The gun he had traded in to save his boss. Not that he regretted the decision, but a gun would be way better than a stick of wood._

"_Anything?" a voice said into his ear. Tony jumped a little, then remembered McGee's idea of using earphones equipped with a microphones in place of their earwig, another thing they no longer had any right to use, since it was NCIS equipment. It was a brilliant idea, though he would never tell him that. _

"_Nope. I don't see her." He murmured back, a little more loudly than he was comfortable with. "You?"_

"_Nothing." There was a commotion on the other end. "Tony?"_

"_Did you hear that?" he asked, making his way down the hallway. "Sounded like voices." McGee was silent. "Timmy? You haven't abandoned me, have you?"_

"_I'm one level above you, okay?" A crack made the both of them freeze. Two cracks and a third rang out, followed by the pattering of footsteps, running away._

"_Shots fired." A man dashed out of nowhere, barely missing Tony. "He's on my level." McGee sucked in a breath. "The shooter just ran off." Stick poised, Tony took deep, shuddery breaths, taking one slow step after another. He pushed a door open. Gasped._

"_Uh, Tony?" McGee enquired. "Everything okay?" _

"_It's her, McGee. It's Ziva. She's been shot." He ran over to her, hunkering down. He tapped her cheek, taking in the blood spilling from the wounds. "Ziva."He was already pulling off his hoodie to compress the wounds, when Ziva's eyes opened, slowly._

"_Tony?" she asked, dazed. "Of all the people who could have found me, it had to be you." Tony was trying to keep it together, taking slow breaths to keep the tears from spilling out._

"_Of course it's me. I've got your back, remember?" Keeping one hand compressing the wound, he pulled his cellphone, and dialled 911. "You're going to be alright, Ziva." He paused for a moment. "Yeah, hi, there's been shots fired, and I need an ambulance at this location immediately! Okay, do hurry." He slipped the phone back into his jeans pocket. Just hang on for a little while, Ziva." She just smiled weakly at him. "Don't die on me. You are NOT allowed to die." On the earpiece in his ear, he heard McGee gasp._

"_Boss? What're you doing here?"_

**A/N I really hope I haven't really done any damage to anyone.. (still drowning in my feels, do forgive me if my author's notes sound weird..) Anyway, do review, it would make my day! (it won't take long:P)**

**Till the next chapter, **

**Eliza:)**


	2. Something to Hide

**A/N okay..hey guys:) here's the second chapter, a little short, but I have a huge national exam to study for, and this is the most I can post at one go if I want to update regularly, so forgive me:) hope you enjoy this!**

**-Eliza:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

three days ago

"Well, I suppose Gibbs doesn't want us to find him, then?" McGee offered, pushing his way into their 'office', the room he and Ziva had used when they were tracking down Bodnar all that time ago. Tony gripped onto his coffee cup, blowing steam billowing from the top away.

"Do you remember what happened Gibbs went off by himself? That time to Mexico and he got caught by Reynosa and the cartel? Things don't usually go so well." McGee powered up his laptop.

"Tony, Gibbs was a sniper, and a Marine. I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself _if_ he gets into any trouble." Tony took a long swill of his coffee, and frowned.

"I know how this sounds, but I did _not_ resign from NCIS just so Gibbs could go out there and kill himself." McGee sighed.

"Me neither." He replied. "But what if he _really_ doesn't want to be found?" Tony put his cup down, thought for a moment.

"We don't actually have to _find_ him, just-"

"Keep tabs on him. Sort of." Tony nodded.

"Exactly." The front door swung open.

"Tony. McGee." Ziva said in way of greeting, ponytail swishing behind her as she entered the small apartment. She raised a plastic bag. "Sorry I'm late. I brought breakfast." McGee spared a quick glance at Tony, who had his arms folded across his chest, studying Ziva carefully.

"Thanks, Ziva." He said, when Tony didn't respond, the latter busy raising an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Is there anything we need to know, Ziva?" Tony finally said. Ziva seemed taken aback by the question, for a brief moment, but she recovered quickly, and shook her head.

"No." She replied dismissively, eyes locking with Tony's. She held her gaze for a moment, before breaking eye-contact. "No, there isn't."

"Okay, Ziva." McGee said, throwing Tony a half-warning look, telling him that nothing was going on. But Tony was not so sure. He held his gaze on Ziva as she made her way across the room, then finally turned to McGee, curious gaze becoming a questioning one.

"I think she's hiding something." McGee sighed.

"If she wants to tell us something, she will." He said simply. "Don't force her. If it's her personal issues, we shouldn't stick our noses into it. But she will tell us, when she's ready." Tony frowned. Flashes of Berlin sprang easily into his mind, dancing at the night club, sharing a room, she baring her soul to him. The scene changed, and they were in his car, back in DC, fingers intertwined, her shout of 'Tony!' before another vehicle smashed into theirs. _When she's ready._

"Geez, McSerious." He commented. "What's up with _you_?" McGee reddened.

"Sorry, there's just a whole bunch of encryption-" Tony groaned audibly.

"_English_, McGee. Explain it in plain English."

"Well, I think Gibbs has been up to some _pretty_ interesting things since we last saw him. The encryptions are insane! DOD, definitely. Or Homeland Security. One of those big top secret things." Tony peered at the screen over his shoulder. "_And_ there's no information on him after the date we all left NCIS."

"Well, then, what _has_ he been up to?"

"I don't know."

"You think Ziva knows?"

**A/N oh, if I haven't mentioned this before, this is sorta set somewhere between the finale of season 10 and the start of season 11. Do review, even a short review would be great! Let me know what you think:P**

**-Eliza:)**


	3. Late nights,early mornings

**A/N heeey guys:) how've you been? Anyway, here's a new chapter, I hope you like it. I kind of went with the idea that since our three musketeers have been out of NCIS for some time, they got together. (YAY TIVA) And my time's been really tight, so I guess I will have to keep to short chapters? Sorry guys**

**-Eliza**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. *sigh***

The dim yellow glow of the street lamps filtered through the blinds, along with the occasional car engine. Tony lay face down on the bed in the corner of the dark room, arms wrapped around the pillow. Ziva leaned on the white wooden door frame, watching, a small smile stenciled on her face.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch me sleep all night?" Tony groaned, shifting positions. Ziva smirked, fingered her lip playfully.

"Was that an invitation?" Tony rolled onto his back, hands tucked behind his head. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why, yes it was, sweetcheeks." He reached one hand out. Ziva grinned, walked forward, and took the outstretched hand. Tony pulled her onto the bed, and she fell, laughing. "Where's McGee?" Ziva kicked her boots off.

"Went home." Tony hummed an acknowledgement, and closed his eyes, contented. Ziva lay on her back, eyes open. "Do you think McGee knows?"

"Mmmm..." Tony murmured groggily. "Nope. He wouldn't." He wrapped two arms around her. "Now sleep."

In the dark depths of the morning, the door to the apartment creaked open, and a lone, yawning figure entered. He stumbled through to the table, fished a set of house keys from beside a laptop, and continued around the table, towards the front door. But as he passed the small bedroom, he couldn't resist peeking in.

"What the hell?" McGee murmured, snapping awake immediately. He shook his head, to dislodge the rest of the sleep away from his eyes, and looked again, but the image of Tony and Ziva sharing the same bed remained in his line of sight. "You have [got] to be kidding me." He stumbled towards the door, got out, and headed down the stairs back to his idle car. He slipped in, and sat in the driver's seat. _That was Tony and Ziva. In the same bed. Together._

"McGee. Are you okay?" A voice said, from the passenger seat of the car. McGee snapped out of his little daydream.

"Um, yeah, Abs, I'm fine." Abby raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"You sure? Cuz you look like you've just seen a ghost!" She paused. "Is the apartment haunted?"

"What? No!" McGee replied. "I'm fine, really, I am. I'm just tired, that's all." Abby sighed.

"Poor Timmy. Out of NCIS and still working so hard. Have a good rest, okay? I have to go in tomorrow. Well, technically it's today." As McGee nodded, and pulled the car onto the street, a thought struck him. _I am never going to sleep on that bed again._

"Yes...sweetcheeks...of course I'll get you the pancakes...no, not with-" Tony snorted awake. Two dark eyes peered at him, amused.

"You talk in your sleep." Ziva informed him. Tony rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't snore like a bear when I sleep." He groaned. "How long have you been awake?" Ziva shrugged.

"About an hour? You talk about really strange things when you sleep, you know." She slipped off the bed, planting her feet into her boots. "I'm going back to my apartment to wash up, I'm meeting a friend later." Tony sat up.

"Guy or girl?" Ziva grinned.

"Why does it matter?" Tony appeared to think about it.

"Because I love you." Ziva just laughed.

"See you later." She left the room, and just as she grabbed her things from the table, the door swung open, and McGee entered. "Good morning, McGee." He looked up at her blankly.

"Huh? Oh, morning Ziva." He stammered out, and looked awkwardly down again, trying to make himself look busy so she would leave. Ziva didn't budge, and folded her arms.

"You looked in last night, didn't you? When you came back in the middle of the night for your keys." McGee didn't even look up at her. "You did. See you later, McGee." She bypassed him to the door, and the door swung shut. Tony emerged from the bedroom, grinning. _How did she even know that?_

"Hey, Tim." McGee froze. _It's going to be a loooong day._

**A/N right, short chapter I know, but it's what I could manage if I wanted to update today.. I ****_am_**** planning to update again tomorrow, though. Things get a little more interesting then. Do review! Feedback, favorite Tiva moments(in the show), anything! I would love to hear about them! Please please please review! Thanks~**

**-Eliza:)**


End file.
